Noname
by Ace Rabbit
Summary: ItachixOc SasukexOc and SasukeXOcBrotherSister One little girl, one cousin, one friend...how do they tie into the Uchiha family? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Noname Prouloge

Hello. My name is Ace rabbit. These are my OC's for Noname.

Chitose Baisotei:

Age: 6 ½ (Chitose: VERY IMPORTANT! I AM 6 ½ YEARS OLD! NOT 6!)

Appearance: Purple eyes, no pupil. Brown hair, in high ponytail, kinda like Ino's when she cut it off in the chunnin exams.blue Tshirt, White capris, like sasuke's.

Clan power: Sharikan- a mixture of Byakugan and Sharigan.

Pairing: Sasukex Oc- brother sister

Miharu Baisotei:

Age: 18

Appearance: Aqua eyes, no pupil. Grey hair in Itachi's hair do, except longer. Red tshirt, black skort with slits up the sides so she can run.

Relation to Chitose: Cousin once removed.

Does not have clan power.

Pairing: ItachixOc-romance

Asuka Kameao:

Age: 15

Appearance: Smoke grey eyes, no pupil. Hair down. Blue sundress with shorts under neath.

Relation to Chitose: best friend.

Has clan power.

Pairing: Sasukex Oc- romance


	2. Chapter 1 not prouloge, real chapter

Noname chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

First Naruto fic-please be nice!

Chitose walked through the hallways, trying to ignore the many snickers of the kids in the Ninja academy around her. School was out, and tomorrow the kids would be paired with one team of gennin to learn more. It was an experiment kind of lesson, the teachers wanted to see if the younger students would learn more or not. Anyway, Chitose was dreading the walk home. She had learned the trade pretty well over the year. First they would steal her books and then toss them, playing monkey in the middle. The they would push her into walls and people, laughing at her. Then she would run home. This is what the bullies expected her to do.She stepped out onto the steps and started to walk quickly to the exit of the playground.

Chitose POV

"Hey, Teacher's Pet!" The school bully team said, running up and pulling my hair. "Hey teacher's Pet, you social freak!" they called out. The only thing they tease me for is my Immense knowledge of chakra and fighting, and because I don't socialize. Then I did something that surprised myself. "Why don't you go find someone without a brain like yourself to push around, Cretin!" I yelled. "Ohh…So the freak wants to play, does she? WELL NOW YOUR PLAYING WITH THE BIG BOYS!" the leader growled, cracking his knuckles. I ran. They chased me. As I ran, I felt my power drain. I looked back. The leader was doing handsighns, and he was absorbing my power. Then I ran into something. Something solid. And something that said "What the?!?!" I looked up slowly into the black eyes of a boy wearing a blue shirt and white pants. The bullies gasped. "Oh look now, Freak! You just ran into a ninja! Now he's going to tear you to pieces with his Kunei! Oh, but you had it coming Freak!" He said, and I felt something sharp run along my back. He had cut me. I turned around slightly, and he was holding scissors. He's gonna do something like that, little freak, but over and over!" he smirked. I looked back at the guy and burst into tears. "That is NOT the way of the ninja. Now I suggest you leave this little girl alone. I will be talking to Iruka-Sensai about this." An older man said, behind the other boy. His silver-ish hair was at a weird angle and he had a mask over three quarters of his face. There was also a girl with pink hair, and I guy with blonde hair with whiskers on his face. The one with the blue shirt knelt down at my side. "Are you alright?" he asked. (A/NHe hadn't seen the scissor incedent, he was calling to Kakashi at the time.) I shook my head no. "Where does it hurt?" He asked again. I turned around and showed him the cut. I turned again. "What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" the girl said, catching Sasuke's grim face. He ignored her. "Sensei, do you have a bandage?" He asked to older man. "Umm…Excuse me, err, sir, but umm who are you?" I asked a little timidly. "Oh. Yeah, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, This is Haruno Sakura, and this is Uzumaki (Spelling?) Naruto, and our Sensei, Kakashi-sensei." He said. "I'm Baisotei Chitose. Nice to meet you." I said, standing up and wobbling a bit. "You shouldn't be up and about until we bandage your wound, little one." Kakashi sensei said. "I'm not so little! And I'll be fine." I said, took a step, and ended up falling into Sasuke-san. He picked me up. "No walking Baisotei-kun." He said. I squirmed. He held tighter. We kept going on like this until I choked out, "Uchiha-san, **I CAN'T BREATHE!**" then he let me go. "Chitose-chan! **Chitose-chan! Where are you!"** I turned around in his grip. "Miharu-San! Miharu-san! Over here!" I was so happy! The only one in my family that cared was back from her mission! She walked over. She wore her custom outfit, a knee high black skort with slits up the sides and a red t-shirt that said _don't hate me because I can kick you butt._ "CHITOSE-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK!" she shrieked, seeing the dried blood. "The school bully gang did it. Uchiha-san, Uzimaki-san, Haruno-san and Kakashi-sensai saved me." I grinned. "Really? Well _Sasuke-kun,_ thank you. And, by the way, long time no see, huh?" She smiled. "Miharu-kun? That you?" he looked bewildered. "Sasuke-Kun, who is this?" Sakura asked coldly. "Oh, this is Miharu-kun. Miharu-kun, meet my teammates, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and my sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Guys, this is Miharu-kun. She dated my nii-san before-" he was cut off. "Before he became a psycho mass murderer. Yeah, that's me." She said. They nodded. "So that would make you older than Sasuke-kun, right?" Sakura said. (A/N in this fic, Sasuke is 16, Sakura and naruto are 16 and Itachi's 19, alright?) "Yes. I'm three years older than him, five days from now." She answered. "Oh ok." Sakura smiled. Miharu stared at her like she had 5 heads. "Ok… anyways, Chitose-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping later?" she turned to me again. "Sure!" I chirped. "Waut! First your comeing to my house, I haven't seen you for 5 years!" Sasuke said. "Sure. Let's go." Miharu said. "HEY! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE!" a voice yelled. "Asuka-san!" I gasped, giggling. "Sorry Asuka-san! I forgot about you!" I smiled. Asuka was nine years older than myself, and was my best friend. "Oh. Asuka. Hello. Asuka, this is sasuke, Sakura, naruto and Kakashi sensei." Miharu said. She never really liked Asuka.

There. Chapter one. Enjoy and review. NOW! Lol later.


End file.
